1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional foldable sled and more particularly pertains to providing a transportation device for a hunter and one that incorporates other functional articles for use by the hunter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a sled is known in the prior art. More specifically, Sleds heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting articles over the snow are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,556 to Mullin discloses a multipurpose hunting cart. U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,665 to McFrisby discloses a collapsible shed apparatus, and methods of constructing and utilizing same. U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,737 to Cory et al. discloses a game carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,982 to Strickland discloses a tree climbing-hunting and game cart device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,290 to Rich discloses a collapsible sled. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 283,112 to McFrisby discloses an articulated, collapsible sled.
In this respect, the multi-functional foldable sled according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a transportation device for a hunter and one that incorporates other functional articles for use by the hunter.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved multi-functional foldable sled which can be used for providing a transportation device for a hunter and one that incorporates other functional articles for use by the hunter. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.